


Dame Tsuna's cousin Dame ?

by kiema01



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10135862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiema01/pseuds/kiema01
Summary: Seirin basketball team was having their usual practice when hibari barge in and kidnap one of there team mate





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING : some character will be OOC and i'm not that good at english so you might notice some mistake if your fine with that then go ahead and read this if not its up to you what you want to do :P i'm planning on writing more fanfic about furihata in the future i don't know but i really love him and tsuna ^_^ there both cute *_*

Seirin basketball team was having their usual practice when they hear some screaming outside of the gym which usually happen when Kise Ryouta come to their school looking for kuroko which is often considering he just started dating kuroko and want to be always together with his lover so they just assume that the screaming of the fan girls outside was because of him but their all surprise to see a handsome scary young man who's probably a middle school student judging from he's uniform heading towards them.

The young man start walking towards one of their member furihata kouki who looks like he was about to pass out

"Furihata kouki" said the young man

"W-w-w-w-what?" kouki said stuttering

"You're Furihata kouki right?" said the young man

"Y-yes, why?" kouki feel like he needs to answer the young man in front of him or something bad will happen

"You will come with me or I will bite you to death." Said the young man

"Hieeeee, why did I do something wrong?" kouki couldn't help but yelp and what does he mean by biting me to death is he a vampire or something

"It's a pain to explain things and I have better things to do, but you need to come whether you like it or not" said the young man then suddenly the young man grab he's right arms and pull him towards him and knock him out by punching him in the stomach causing him to loss of consciousness.

All Seirin members were shock by what the young man did to their team mate, kagami and others try to stop the young man who's now carrying furihata like a sack of rice in his shoulder making his way out of the gym, kagami and the other's try to punch the man and grab furihata but they end up being beaten by the young man with a pair of tonfa .

They wanted to chase the young man who's carrying furihata but they are now block by a bunch of delinquent's with a weird hairstyle and to what surprise them more is the helicopter that landed on their school field the young man who kidnap furihata was now in that helicopter together with their team mate and before they knew it the helicopter was gone as well as the delinquent's.

Kouki wakes up in unfamiliar place because he hears someone was shouting he was about to stand up when he feel the pain on his stomach and end up in a crouching position in the bed, he's memory is still fuzzy last thing he remember he was with his team mate's practicing basketball and then what? He can't remember he was still trying to figure out what happen when the door open reveling a baby wearing a suit and a fedora.

"Dame kouki I'm glad that you're awake now." Said the baby

"Dame? A baby what are you doing here? Are you lost? Where are your parents?" said kouki

The baby suddenly kick him in the head and for some reason he remembers everything including being kidnap by a guy who's probably younger than he is, is he going to die? What could they possibly want from him it's not like he's rich or something and how the hell a baby manage to kick him like that he was still thinking when someone enter the room again this time it was a cut guy with a spiky brown hair

"furihata kouki my name is tsunayoshi sawada sorry for what happen earlier I hear hibari kidnap you he was just supposed to explain things and bring you here I'm really sorry "said the cute guy who is now repeatedly bowing and apologizing in front of him

"Hibari the scary guy what did he need to explain? Bring me here why?" said kouki

"Well you see-" tsuna was about to say something only to be interrupted by his demon tutor reborn

"Dame kouki meet your cousin Dame Tsuna." Said the baby

"EHHHHHHH"


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~English is not my first language you may notice some mistake's in grammar and in spelling but I will try my best so that won't happen but if it did then it happen hahahaha :P
> 
> ~The characters might be OOC depends: P

TSUNA POV

I recently found out that I have a cousin after me and my guardians raid a secret hideout of the Estrano Famiglia, it really surprise me and my guardians specially mukuro cause the estrano famiglia should no longer exist.

As we searched thru the Estrano lab we found some documents that was stating that I have a cousin they name him KOU but unfortunately my cousin was no longer in that lab so after i found out about him, I confronted Vongola Nono and my father and they told me about my father's older sister that die years ago in an accident together with her son and they told me they also have no idea as to why my cousin who is reported to be dead was in estrano lab.

I decided to find my cousin together with reborn, nono and my guardians but we can't find him anywhere since the only information we got was his name, age height,mother's name and other unnecessary data about him it was almost a week since we started searching for him but we are unable to find him, until one day Yamamoto suddenly suggested to use Fuuta's Ranking abbility to find my cousin and bingo we found the location of my cousin, he is in Tokyo and he's a student at Seirin High and his name was Furihata Kouki a 16 years old boy .

Fuuta's ranking

Possible place's to find tsuna's cousin KOU

1 Seirin High, Tokyo Japan

2 Maji Burger, Tokyo Japan

3 Tokyo railroads

tsuna's cousin that was on tokyo

1 Furihata kouki

2 -

3 -

Thanks to Fuuta we determine my cousin location but reborn insisted that he needs to confirm something first before I can meet my cousin, reborn got some DNA sample from my cousin he said that he has a spy in Seiren High which surprise me a bit but what do you expect he's the greatest hitman after all, he also got some DNA sample from my father he said it is needed to perform Avuncular DNA Test.

After reborn and shamal is done with all the test that they need to do Reborn also ordered his spy to perform a background check on furihata and we found out that he is adopted and lost all of he's memory prior to the age of 13 and as for the result of the *Avuncular DNA Test it confirms that furihata was in did my father's Nephew and my cousin

(A/N: Avuncular DNA test- can determine whether two individuals are related, such as Aunt to Nephew/Niece or Uncle to Nephew/Niece.)

We decided to bring furihata to namimori and I was supposed to be the one to get him in Tokyo but something happens and hibari was the one who picks up my cousin due to certain circumstances .


	3. 3

RIKO POV

I still can't believe one of my team mates was kidnap in front of me and I can't do anything to prevent it from happening, I was scared but I try my best and contact the police and report what happened but to my surprise they just said that it was just furihata's long lost cousin friend and he was not kidnap we also contact furihata's mother but she just said the same thing as the police which surprise all of us I mean being kidnap with one of your cousin's friend was not how you normally met your long lost cousin

I'm so happy to hear that furi was not actually abducted and I explain the situation with the rest of my team mates and assure them that furi will return in a few days according to his mother and I inform them that the practice for today was cancelled since no one can concentrate right now after all that happened

KUROKO POV

It really surprise me when reborn suddenly inform me that there is a possibility that furihata kouki one of my team mate was actually the vongola decimo's cousin reborn told me to get a dna sample from furihata a week before all that kidnapping happens I was also ordered by reborn to performed a background check on furihata

I easily got the DNA sample 's from furi , I use my mist flame so that no one will be able to notice me while i was getting some of furihata's hair and other sample that reborn might need

As for the background check I did this and that to furi's mother,friends,team mates and anyone who know furi to get some information and i also got some information from one of our trusted information broker but even with all of that no one seems knows what happened to furi prior to the age of 13

After I got all the dna samples that reborn need I personally delivered it to reborn we meet at Maji Burger in midnight and I also informed him about all the information that I got and after talking about furi I also reported to reborn regarding about my other mission

After a few days reborn called to informed me that furi was in did decimo's cousin and someone will pick up furi tomorrow, so I informed the police about what will happen tomorrow and also informed furi's mother about what will happen and did some other necessary preparations that was needed.

And I just waited for someone to get furi and act like I know nothing while it happen .


End file.
